Dragonball Z: The Elemental Masters
by shadow warrior 34
Summary: This saga happens after the Kid Buu Saga. Goku and friends encounter four mysterious warriors sent from Shenron. Can Goku save the world from the warrior's reign of terror?
1. Chapter 1: Goku's Mistake

DRAGONBALL Z: THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS

CHAPTER 1: Goku's mistake

In the green lonely plains of the planet Earth, there was a wooden house where a very special man lived. He was one of the strongest men in the whole planet.. His name was Goku. He always wore a blue t-shirt and an orange jacket over it. His trousers were orange as well and he wore black boots with silver buckles. Goku's hair was the darkest black you have ever seen. Goku was different from others. He is a Saiyan. Saiyans are a warrior race living on another planet. Unfortunately, their planet blew up. He and his rival Vegeta are the only Saiyans left. Goku has two children and he is married to a beautiful woman called Chi-Chi. They both met at the twenty-second martial arts tournament. Their two sons are Gohan and Goten. Gohan is currently attending high school while Goten is training with his father.

" Hey, I'll meet you back here before dinner," said Goku.

" Okay, see ya," replied Gohan. Goku flew through the skies. Just as he was about to land at West City, a beam was shot at him. Goku fell to the ground. Then in front of his eyes was a man wearing a white coat with a flame symbol on his shirt.

"Who…who are you?" asked Goku. The man ignored him. The man stood there for three minutes like he was waiting for someone to attack him. However, Goku just layed on the ground. Then the man vanished. Goku got up onto his feet and flew off. Later, he realised that he had just made a huge mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: Vegito's Fury

CHAPTER 2: Vegito's Fury

Goku sensed something.

"Kakarot, can you here me?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm just about to arrive at West City," replied Goku.

"Don't go there! Meet me at Muscle Tower!" exclaimed Vegeta. Goku quickly flew there at once.

When he arrived he saw Vegeta with some gold earrings.

"Kakarot, put these on now!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"The Potara earrings? Why do we need to fuse?" asked Goku. Potara are mystical earrings, which allow two people to fuse into one being.

"One elemental master is destroying West City", replied Vegeta.

"Are Bulma and Trunks safe?"

"Yes" Bulma is Vegeta's wife and Trunks is Vegeta's son.

"Lets fuse," said Goku. So they put the earrings on their ear. They then got attracted like magnets and fused into one being.

"I am not Goku nor Vegeta. You can call me Vegito" Vegito wore a yellow t-shirt and a blue shirt on top. Vegito also wore blue trousers and black boots. So he flew to West City where the havoc is taking place.

"Stop," said Vegito.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm an elemental master. I'm known as Flaming Fin. I'm sent by the dragon Shenron to destroy this world." Shenron is a mystical dragon, which can grant any one wish when the seven Dragonballs are placed together.

"I am here because you have used the Dragonballs too many times. Prepare to be destroyed!" stated Fin. Fin put his hands together. He then bought forth a giant dragon from Other World. Other World is the place where you go after you die.

"Time to transform", said Vegito. Vegito gathered energy called ki. Ki is energy that allows warriors to perform special techniques. A huge field of light surrounded Vegito. He was transformed into a more powerful warrior. His name was Super Vegito.

"Time for you to stop your reign of terror Fin," stated Super Vegito. Vegito gathered more Ki and performed a technique called Galick Gun. Galick Gun is a big purple ball of energy which is fired onto it's target. Vegito lauched his attack on the giant dragon. The dragon was vaporised from the pink bolt of energy.

"Now it's time for you!" exclaimed Super Vegito.

"Flaming Shot!" exclaimed Fin. Flaming Shot was Fin's energy attack. Vegito quickly defended himself using his energy move: Galick Gun. This caused a beam struggle. They pushed their beams to try and hit each other. The beam eventually hitted Fin.

"Say goodbye" said Vegito. Vegito's only way to defeat Flaming Fin is to perform his finishing move known as Spirit Sword. Vegito kicked Fin into the air. Vegito flew up and threw him to the ground. Then a beam shot out of Vegito's hands.

"Pathetic. I thought you're going to take this more seriously" he said. Vegito's beam took hold of Fin. The beam turned into a beam sword. Vegito used the beam to throw Fin into the air again. He flew up to him and did a big beam slash on Fin's stomach.

"That's what you get for messing with West City" said Vegito. Fin layed on the ground unconsious. Possibly dead.

The Potara fusion wore off an hour after the battle. Goku called everyone to meet him at Kami's floating palace. Kami is the guardian of the planet Earth. He is a being from another planet called Namek. After around two hours they all met at the floating palace.

"Have you encountered any suspicious people?" asked Goku.

"Nope" replied Krillin. Krillin is Goku's best friend.

"Well I have" said Piccolo. Piccolo is another being from Namek.

"He was an elemental master of Earth and he wasn't easy to defeat" he said.


End file.
